1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to caching technologies and more specifically to providing enhanced access to data available in a cache.
2. Related Art
A cache generally refers to a storage, which stores a copy of the data, usually closer to the accessing system/component than a remote source that stores the original data. Such storing in a cache facilitates the accessing system/component to quickly access data of interest. Caches may be implemented in volatile memories (e.g., random access memory) or on a secondary storage (e.g., hard disk).
In one scenario, an access logic contained in a cache intercepts a request (for a data) directed to a remote source and then inspects a buffer (also contained in the cache) to determine whether a copy of the data requested exists in the cache. In a scenario that a copy of the data exists in the buffer, the copy is used to send a response to the request. If the copy does not exist in the cache, the request is forwarded to the remote source. The access logic may then update the buffer with the copy of the data received as a response to the request, thereby building up the cache.
It is generally desirable to enhance access to data available in a cache.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.